Nueva Tiranía
by KarlyOdairE
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss no hubiera matado a Coin? Es una nueva versión y continuación de la vida de los Vencedores y de Panem narrada desde la perspectiva de Katniss Everdeen, tras haber matado al Presidente Snow y dejar vivir a la Presidenta Coin. ¿Habrá hecho bien Katniss en dejar vivir a Alma Coin? ¿Qué nuevos problemas enfrentaran nuestros Trágicos Amantes?
1. Capítulo 1 Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo 1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Acabó de matar a Snow, por fin Prim ha sido vengada y también Finnick, mi amigo, porque al final creo que era mi amigo, la gente a mi alrededor está feliz, los escoltas nos llevan de regreso a la mansión, me arde un poco la piel, me refiero a mi nueva piel, los vencedores que quedan van delante de mí, veo que Johanna está hablando con Haymitch, el mueve la cabeza pero no parece prestarle mucha atención a Johanna. Peeta es llevado al hospital y el resto somos enviados a nuestras habitaciones.

Llegó a mi habitación, aún estoy un poco confundida por lo que me dijo Snow pero no tiene ningún sentido lo que dice, él era el sanguinario, el que le gustaba matar a inocentes, no Coin, la mujer para la que los niños son muy valiosos, pero ¿cómo consiguieron las bombas? Estoy pensando en eso cuando alguien toca mi puerta y entra, es Johanna.

-Hola descerebrada.-Me dice

-Hola Johanna ¿todo en orden?

-Sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Mataste al bastardo de Snow y Panem vive en paz, ahora sólo hay que organizar los Juegos.

-Cierto, ¿has hablado con alguien sobre eso? ¿Sabes sí nos dejaran trabajar con Plutarch?

-Parece ser que sí, parece que Plutarch quiere personalmente que le ayudemos, pero al parecer no todos están de acuerdo, yo en lo personal quiero asegurarme que sufran así que yo lo haré.

-Creo que yo también ¿oye te siguen dando terapia?

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿A ti no?

-Nadie me ha dicho nada.

Justo en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta. Johanna se ofrece a abrir.

-Yo voy.

Nunca había sido así de amable, pero supongo que es porque ahora ya nadie puede dañarla y por eso no vive a la defensiva, se dirige a la puerta y abre, entra una mujer vestida de blanco y me entrega una nota, es de mi madre, que dice

 _"Katniss:_

 _Por el momento no puedo quedarme contigo, iré al distrito 4, se abrirá un nuevo hospital de alta tecnología allá, por lo que fui requerida para hacer todo lo necesario para que se abra lo más pronto posible._

 _El doctor Aurelius será tú terapeuta de cabecera, quiero que cooperes con él para tú pronta recuperación._

 _Te amo y espero que me escribas o me llames, el número de la casa donde me quedaré es 58963741. Llámame._

 _Te amo, mamá."_

La enfermera me informa de mis horarios de terapia y se va.

Johanna dice que tiene que irse, que irá a visitar a Peeta al hospital.

-¿Por qué Peeta sigue en el hospital?-Pregunto yo

-Pues todavía le entran algunas crisis de su versión malvada y quieren que sea completamente funcional para no matarte.

-Oh

Es lo único que soy capaz de decir.

Johanna se va y me quedó sola, me quitó el traje de Sinsajo que no me he quitado y me pongo algo más cómodo que encontré en el enorme armario, unos pantalones sueltos color café y una blusa verde, siento que parezco un árbol, ando descalza por el cuarto, cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta, voy hacia ella y la abro, es Gale.

-Hola Katniss ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro entra Gale

Gale entra en mi habitación y se sienta en la silla que está junto a la ventana, yo me siento en la cama y espero a que hable:

-Hola Catnip, quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al Distrito 2, Coin me ofreció un trabajo allá y me llevaré a mis hermanos y a mi madre, allá les podré dar la vida que se merecen.

-Vaya eso es bueno, creo ¿Y de eso querías platicar?

-No, quería aclarar lo que pasó con Prim y contigo y con todos esos niños, quería decirte que estuve investigando y que por fin supe que pasó.

Me mira en espera de alguna reacción de mi parte pero sólo permanezco quieta y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, aún me cuesta mucho hablar de Prim y ahora Gale viene a decirme porque murió, así que sólo lo miro y continúa:

-Lo que he investigado y me han dicho es que tenían ese aerodeslizador como último recurso contra el Capitolio y que lo tenían cerca para en caso de una emergencia y estaba cargado con las bombas que Beetee y yo inventamos pero un completo estúpido se quedó cuidando de la nave y unos allegados de Snow que buscaban desesperadamente un medio por el cual escapar encontraron la nave, mataron a los tripulantes y se hicieron con la nave, al ver cuál era su cargamento se cegaron por el coraje hacia Snow y por eso lanzaron las bombas a los niños en la plaza. Eso es lo que quería decirte y también que me siento muy mal por causar la muerte de Prim.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso y me aseguraré que estos juegos sean inolvidables.

-Cuídate Catnip, vendré a visitarte y te llamaré, todavía tengo la esperanza de estar contigo pero sé que necesitas tiempo y te daré todo el que necesites.

-Gracias Gale.

Gale se levanta y se dirige hacia mí y besa mi frente y sale de mi habitación, yo me quedó asimilando lo que Gale acaba de decirme.

 _#KarlyOdair_


	2. Capítulo 2 Visita No Programada

Capítulo 2. Visita no programada

Han pasado varios días desde la visita de Gale, Johanna viene a verme casi diario, le aburre estar en su habitación, mi otra visita constante es el Dr. Aurelius, es al único al que le he platicado sobre lo que Gale me dijo y me pregunto sí yo culpaba a Gale por la muerte de Prim pero no pude responderle, todavía no tengo claro lo que siento al respecto, el doctor al final de nuestra última sesión me sugiere que salga, que vague por la mansión. No es una mala idea pero no quiero hacerlo sola, por andar de curiosa la última vez encontré a Snow y sólo trato de confundirme, por eso ya no quiero salir, me siento segura aquí, es por eso que el doctor me dice que salga, no puedo quedarme eternamente encerrada, así que cuando venga Johanna a verme le diré que vayamos juntas.

Estoy en mi habitación viendo por la ventana la vista del Capitolio y como lo están reconstruyendo y como los Capitalinos están cambiando sus hábitos, ahora tienen que trabajar más duro y ya no pueden darse sus lujos como antes, además de que ya no pueden desperdiciar. Estoy mirando atentamente por la ventana cuando tocan a mi puerta, es muy raro, Johanna ya no toca, sólo entra y hoy no tengo terapia con el Dr. Aurelius, así que no sé quién sea, me levanto de la silla y voy a la puerta, la abro y es Haymitch.

-Hola Katniss

-¡Haymitch! -lo abrazo efusivamente, el me devuelve el abrazo, no tan cariñosamente pero sí cálido.

-Tranquila preciosa

-Que bueno verte, te ves diferente.

-Sí bueno he estado bebiendo menos y tengo un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo?

-Sí soy la mano derecha de Plutarch para organizar los 76 Juegos del Hambre y también por eso vengo, queremos que tú, Johanna, Enobaria y Beetee nos ayuden también, sería un trabajo y se les pagará, Johanna y Enobaria ya han aceptado y Beetee lo está pensando, pero parece ser que sólo nos ayudara con la transmisión, así que qué dices ¿quieres trabajar con nosotros?

-¿Qué hay de Peeta?

-El todavía es inestable y no está de acuerdo con los Juegos.

-¿Puedo hablar con él primero?

Esa pregunta lo ha tomado por sorpresa y piensa mucho la respuesta.

-Será mejor que le preguntamos a los doctores, iré a preguntarles y vuelvo para decirte que dijeron.

-Ok, yo te espero.

Haymitch sale de mi habitación y veo lo bien que está, le hace bien trabajar, gracias a él seguimos vivos, y no tendré jamás como pagárselo, decido darme una ducha y esperar a que Haymitch regrese, busco algo de ropa limpia y me decido por unos pantalones ajustados negros y una blusa de seda rosa pálido que cubre mi nueva piel, tomo ropa interior y me meto al baño, programó el ciclo con agua tibia y perfume y shampoo de rosas, me doy un baño corto, porque Haymitch puede volver en cualquier momento, salgo de la ducha y la alfombra seca mi piel y presiono el botón para alaciar mi cabello, me pongo mi ropa y salgo a la habitación, estoy trenzando mi cabello cuando entra Johanna.

-¿Que hay descerebrada?

-Nada, vino Haymitch para unirme a trabajar en los juegos.

-Obvio dijiste que sí.

-Le dije que primero necesito hablar con Peeta

-¿Hablar con Peeta? ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito saber que piensa el de que lo haga, no quiero empeorar las cosas con él.

-No creo que eso lo empeore, de hecho cada día está mejor, ayer me pregunto por ti.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que estabas bien y qué no sales de tú habitación por lo que estás segura, pero creo que no le gusto eso porque se puso serio y ya no quiso hablar.

-No debiste decirle eso.

-Ya sabes que yo no me guardo nada y digo la verdad.

-Dijo Haymitch que iría a preguntar, pero ya se tardó.

-¿Y sí vamos al hospital y lo buscamos?

-¿Podemos hacerlo?

-Claro, el hospital es un lugar público, ¿de verdad quieres salir?

-Sí, de hecho te iba a decir que sí salíamos a curiosear.

-Bueno pues ponte unos zapatos y vamos.

Me dirijo al enorme armario y escojo unos zapatos negros de charol de piso, me los pongo y Johanna me saca corriendo de la habitación, como si esperará que cambiara de opinión, me llevaba corriendo por los pasillos y subíamos y bajábamos escalones, hasta que nos detuvimos en la entrada del hospital, y comencé a recuperar el aliento, por la corrida que me hizo dar Johanna, cuando estamos por entrar sale Haymitch.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Traje a Katniss para buscarte.

-Oh, bueno yo iba a verla para decirle que sí puede visitar a Peeta. ¿Quieres verlo ahorita?

Siento un nudo en la panza, podré ver a Peeta y hablar con él. Estoy nerviosa, pero para que esperar así que le digo:

-Sí, vamos de una vez.

# _KarlyOdair_


	3. Capítulo 3 Cara a Cara

Capítulo 3. Cara a cara

Haymitch nos dirige a Johanna y a mí adentro del hospital, llegamos a un mostrador donde está una enfermera y Haymitch habla con ella:

-Venimos a visitar a Peeta Mellark

-¿Todos a la vez?

Pregunta la enfermera mirándonos a los tres.

-Claro que no, por separado.- Responde Johanna rodando sus ojos, como sí la enfermera fuera la persona más tonta de Panem.

-Me temo que por la hora sólo podrán pasar uno o dos de ustedes.

Haymitch voltea a vernos y dice que entonces lo mejor será que pase yo primero. Asiento con la cabeza y la enfermera me pide que la siga, cuando comienzo a caminar mi mentor me habla:

-Toma las cosas con calma, trátalo bien.

-De acuerdo.

Y sigo caminando detrás de la enfermera hasta llegar al final del pasillo y damos vuelta a la derecha, entramos en otro pasillo y de nuevo hasta el final del pasillo y otra vez a la derecha y llegamos a una pequeña sala de espera con algunos sillones blancos y una pantalla en la pared, hay un pequeño pasillo en el cual entramos, la enfermera se detiene en la cuarta puerta y me dice:

-Está es la habitación del Sr. Mellark, yo estaré en la sala de espera por sí necesitan algo.

Me siento nerviosa y más porque estaremos solos y no sé qué haré si me ataca de nuevo pero es mejor así, sin nadie mirando, le asiento con la cabeza a la enfermera y se va, tomo unas respiraciones y toco la puerta, escucho la voz de Peeta desde el otro lado:

-Adelante.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta lo giro y empujo la puerta suavemente, hasta abrirla lo suficiente para que pueda entrar.

-Hola Peeta.– Le digo yo tímidamente.

-Hola Katniss.

No veo que se sorprenda, así que me imagino que le avisaron que vendría a verlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa Katniss.

Entro en su no tan pequeña habitación, es más como un pequeño departamento, tiene una pequeña cocina el fondo del lado derecho, un par de sillones cerca de la puerta, una mesa con dos sillas cerca de la cocina y al fondo del lado izquierdo veo un par de puertas blancas, supongo que una da al baño y la otra a su habitación, es lindo, me gusta más que mi habitación en la mansión.

-Me gusta tú habitación.

-Es más como una casa para mi, a mí también me gusta, me hace olvidar que estoy en un hospital ¿Y a que debo tú visita Katniss?

-Bueno quería verte y platicar contigo.

-Eso es una sorpresa.

Puedo notar algo extraño en cómo me habla, me recuerda un poco a la primera vez que hablé con él después de que fue rescatado e intentó matarme, así que trato de seguir el consejo de Haymitch y no presionarlo demasiado.

-¿Por qué sorpresa?

-Pues Johanna me dijo que no querías salir de tú habitación, por eso no creí que vinieras a visitarme.

-Sí eso hacia pero ya entendí que no puedo estar encerrada toda la vida, tengo que continuar porque se lo debo a Prim y a ti.

-¿A mí?

Noto que se sorprende y me indica el sillón junto a él para que me siente, pues yo seguía parada junto a la puerta, camino hacia el sillón y me siento, es bastante cómodo, me acomodo y sigo hablando con el chico de ojos azules que ya está más cerca de mí.

-Sí también te lo debo a ti, gracias a ti en primer lugar es que esté viva, no sólo por el hecho de los panes de hace años, sino también a salvarme en la arena y porque te quiero demasiado como para no valorar lo que has hecho por mí.

Esa declaración lo hace que abra más los ojos y me mire directamente a los ojos como si intentara descubrir sí le estoy mintiendo o en verdad lo dije en serio, así que decido confirmárselo:

-En verdad Peeta, te quiero demasiado como para desaprovechar las oportunidades que me has dado para seguir viviendo.

-Lo que realmente me sorprende es que aceptes que me quieres.

Noto que un rubor cubre mis mejillas y desvío la mirada hacia mis manos que descansan en mi regazo.

-Sí bueno, creo que la terapia ha funcionado.- Sonrío abiertamente y lo miro a la cara.

-Pues que le aumenten el sueldo a ese doctor entonces.-Me responde Peeta con una sonrisa medio torcida y creo que un poco irónica, no se sí lo dice como broma o con mala intención, así que me pongo sería, yo quiero platicar bien con él, pero pareciera que en realidad se está burlando de mi. -Lo digo en broma Katniss, no te ofrendas.

Vaya el que me lo aclare cambia la situación y le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Y tú qué tal vas?

-Pues me cambiaron a esta habitación para que comience a llevar una vida normal y cotidiana, dicen que sí funciona en un par de semanas podré ser dado de alta del hospital.

-¡Esa es una gran noticia!

-Sí a mí también me agrada la idea.

-También quería hablar contigo sobre otra cosa.

-¿Dime?

Cambio mi expresión de alegría por una más sería y vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a mis manos, no quiero verlo a la cara hasta que termine de hablarle y más porque noto que ha cambiado la manera en la que me habla, se siente cálido y sincero de nuevo y no quiero que cambie esa actitud.

-Pues quería preguntarte ¿qué piensas sobre los Juegos que se realizarán pronto? Pues Plutarch me ha invitado a trabajar en ellos con él y otros vencedores.

-Pues tú puedes aceptar el trabajo sí así lo quieres, yo no quiero que se realicen ni mucho menos trabajar en ellos, porque no quiero causarle pesadillas a alguien más. No quiero dañar a nadie como lo hicieron con nosotros, por más tiempo que pase nunca podremos borrar esos malos recuerdos de nuestras vidas, que fueron causados por alguien, yo simplemente no podría vivir con eso.

-No lo había visto de ese modo, aunque también quiero hacerlo por todo el daño que nos causaron durante tantos años, y que ahora ellos sean nuestra diversión, en lugar de que nosotros seamos su distracción anual. Creo que ambos puntos de vista son válidos, pero quería saber sí no ocasionaría algún problema entre nosotros sí yo decido tomar el empleo, quiero estar bien contigo, recuerda que prometimos ser amigos, por el momento no puedo ofrecerte más. Necesito entender primero a mi corazón para poder ofrecerte más y espero que no te moleste mi sinceridad.

-Todo lo contrario, me gusta que seas así de sincera y claro que podemos ser amigos, yo también lo deseo de esa manera, necesitamos tiempo y qué mejor que empleándolo como amigos. Y no, no afectaría nuestra amistad si trabajas con Plutarch. Al final es sólo un trabajo, yo también necesitaré uno.

-¡Gracias Peeta! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta. Y estoy segura que podremos encontrarte algún trabajo cuando seas dado de alta.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y Peeta responde que pasen.

-Adelante, está abierto.

No sé porque no abre él la puerta pero es bueno que tenga la confianza de dejar entrar a las personas y no negarles el pasó, se abre la puerta y es la enfermera de la recepción preguntando:

-¿Está todo bien?

-¡Claro!

Respondemos Peeta y yo al mismo tiempo, eso nos hace reír a ambos y la enfermera vuelve a hablar:

-Le informó señorita que el tiempo de visita termina en 10 minutos.

-Claro, ya casi me voy.

La enfermera sale y cierra la puerta para que me pueda despedir del chico de ojos azules.

-No quisiera pero ya oíste, me tengo que ir, vendré todos los días a verte, si quieres.

-Gracias, me gustara mucho eso.

Me levanto del sillón y el también se levanta del suyo y yo sin pensarlo lo abrazo muy fuerte y le digo:

-Te he extrañado mucho.

El me devuelve el abrazo y besa mi cabeza y me responde:

-Yo también.

Terminamos el abrazo y me dirijo a la puerta, cuando estoy por salir volteo a mirarlo y está detrás de mí, ni siquiera noté que estuviera detrás de mí y es lo más cerca que hemos estado desde que entre en su habitación-departamento y es cuando más detenidamente veo sus ojos y su rostro y repentinamente lo beso en los labios, no sé porque lo hice, el no se retira pero todo su cuerpo se pone rígido, no sé qué es lo que acabó de hacer, dejó de besarlo:

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que pude decir y salí corriendo hacia la sala de espera donde están Haymitch, Johanna y la enfermera, como llego corriendo Haymitch se levanta rápido de su lugar y me pregunta:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te atacó de nuevo?

-No claro que no, es que pensé que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos que dijo la enfermera y por eso vine corriendo.

-De acuerdo, está bien. -Haymitch me cree mi mentira pero parece que Johanna no, pues se me queda mirando, la enfermera dice:

-Se terminaron las visitas, acompáñenme a la salida por favor.

Oh por Dios me acabe todo el tiempo de visita, los tres seguimos a la enfermera hasta la recepción, ella se queda en el escritorio junto a otra enfermera y nosotros salimos del hospital.

-Bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir, seguramente Plutarch se ha de estar preguntando dónde estoy. Así que Katniss ¿ya nos tienes una respuesta?

-Sí, acepto el empleo.

-Estupendo, Plutarch estará feliz, bueno pues pronto comenzáramos a trabajar, así que vayan planeando sus ideas.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno nos vemos chicas.

-Adiós Hay.

A Haymitch le da risa el cómo lo llamó Johanna, nos dice adiós con la mano y se va.

-¿Así que ya te quieres ir a tu habitación o qué quieres hacer descerebrada?

-Vamos a otro lugar a un jardín ¿quizás?

-Creo que sé lo que quieres, vamos, que tengo mucho que preguntarte.

Oh, sabía que a ella no la había engañado, supongo que me hará bien platicar con ella. Nos vamos caminando y comienza a golpearme con su puño en los brazos y yo comienzo a regresárselos y así continuamos caminando, golpeándonos y riendo.

# _KarlyOdair_


	4. Capítulo 4 Charla de Chicas

Capítulo 4. Charla de chicas

Johanna me guía a través de varios pasillos dentro y fuera de la mansión, parece que ya conoce muy bien el lugar, después de caminar por varios pasillos y de subir y bajar escalones y rampas, una de las cuales hizo que me cayera, provocándole un ataque de risa a Johanna al verme en el suelo, después de un buen rato su risa ceso y me ayudó a ponerme de pie y continuamos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a un enorme jardín tapizado por un hermoso pasto verde rodeado de arbustos de diferentes flores, como margaritas y dalias, y algunas otras que no reconozco, pero afortunadamente ninguna rosa, Johanna se dirigió hacia un enorme árbol al fondo y se sentó en las raíces y me miro hasta que me senté en el suave pasto frente a ella a la sombra del árbol, pronto empezara a caer el sol y me gustaría venir algún día a ver el atardecer con Peeta tirados en el pasto. Estoy sumida en ese pensamiento cuando Johanna me regresa a la realidad.

-Entonces descerebrada ¿Qué hiciste con Peeta?

-¿A qué te refieres? Sólo estuvimos platicando sobre cómo hemos estado y como va su recuperación y sobre trabajar con Plutarch.

-A mi no me engañas, tú saliste de su habitación corriendo y no fue porque tú tiempo se acabó, yo no te creo ese cuento. Así que dime ¿qué le hiciste?

-Yo no le hice nada, no tendría porque hacerle algo, somos amigos.

-Mira Katniss, mejor dime la verdad, porque de cualquier modo le preguntare a él y me platicara, y sí me dice que lo lastimaste me conocerás realmente enojada.

Eso que dijo me ha dejado desconcertada, ¿por qué le importa tanto y por qué me amenaza?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Y no me amenaces.

-No te estoy amenazando, sólo te estoy pidiendo de buena manera que me digas que pasó.

-No te diré nada hasta que me digas ¿por qué tanto interés?

Johanna se queda muda y mira a un punto lejos de mí, sumida en sus pensamientos, supongo que pensando sí decirme o no algo. Después de un par de minutos, me mira y me pregunta:

-¿Todavía amas a Peeta?

Vaya no me esperaba esa pregunta, es incómoda y complicada para mí, pero decido decirle la verdad, pues creo que ya considero a la chica que le teme al agua mi amiga.

-En realidad no lo sé, estoy confundida, siento muchas cosas por Peeta pero no sé sí podamos estar juntos, porque el ataque que tuvo contra mi cuando fue rescatado y el del Capitolio siempre estarán presentes entre nosotros, lo que me hace temerle un poco, pero hoy al estar cerca de él en ningún momento tuve miedo y por el contrario me sentí a gusto y segura y cuando me despedía de él, hice algo que jamás imaginé hacer, ni siquiera lo tenía pensado pero sucedió, repentinamente lo bese en los labios y por eso salí corriendo, sentí vergüenza y no pude mirarlo a los ojos y salí antes de que pudiera decir algo. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Johanna no dice nada, sólo se queda mirando lejos de mí, yo me recuesto en el césped y miro las verdes hojas del árbol y acaricio el uniforme césped con las yemas de mis dedos, Johanna sigue pérdida en sus pensamientos, comienzo a sentirme cansada y parece que en cualquier momento podría quedarme dormida aquí, mis parpados están por cerrarse cuando Johanna decide hablarme:

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el amor era extraño?

-Sí estábamos en la arena y los charlajos nos acababan de atacar a Finnick y a mí.

-También te dije que a mí no podían lastimarme porque no me quedaba nadie, Snow acabó con mi familia, trato de venderme como lo hizo con Finnick y Cashmere, pero como no me dejé mató a mi familia, a mis padres les fue bien, los mataron de un limpio y certero balazo en la cabeza, mientras que a mi hermano pequeño lo torturaron durante varios días y ya no pude hacer nada para evitarlo y lo mataron después de veinte días de tortura, diario me enviaba vídeos Snow de las atrocidades que le hacía a mi pequeño hermano de tan sólo 12 años, cuando por fin lo mataron fue el mejor día de mi vida, porque por fin dejaría de sufrir. Pero cuando estuvimos secuestrados Peeta, Annie y yo me di cuenta que los charlajos ahora sí podían dañarme, pues Annie era como mi pequeño hermano, tan indefensa y vulnerable, y Peeta cómo me dolía escucharlo gritar y no poder hacer nada, fue cuando me di cuenta lo que sentía por él, algo que nunca antes había sentido y lamento decírtelo pero me enamoré de Peeta.

La macabra historia de Johanna sobre su familia quedó olvidada después de su nada esperada confesión, fue como si me hubiera caído del árbol y todo el aire hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo, me tuve que recordar como respirar, inhala-exhala, me he quedado helada, que se supone que tengo que decir o hacer, creía que Johanna ya era mi amiga y ahora me sale con esto, no se cómo lidiar con esto, como si no ya tuviera suficiente con lo que lidiar. Johanna ni siquiera me está viendo, sigue mirando a lo lejos, hacia donde el sol comienza ponerse y yo miro hacia el atardecer también, para tratar de absorber un poco de su calor en mí repentinamente helado cuerpo. Y decido afrontar a la chica cerca de mí:

-¿Peeta lo sabe?

-No, no he podido hablarle de esto a él, siempre hablamos de otras personas o de ti.

Lo dice con un tono de molestia y forma una arruga entre sus cejas, la típica expresión que hace cuando algo no le parece o le molesta. Yo no me siento molesta sólo un poco traicionada.

-Bueno pues deberías decírselo y sobre lo que te diga tomaremos una decisión, sí él cree que siente lo mismo por ti, pues yo no intentaré ser más que su amiga, pero sí dice que no, entonces tú sólo serás su amiga ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, dejar que él decida.

-Bien, me siento cansada así que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

-¿Sabes regresar o te llevo?

-Quiero regresar sola, sí no te molesta, quiero conocer más en el camino.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar, tratando de recordar el camino por el que me trajo la chica del Distrito 7, camino por varios pasillos y recorro diversas escaleras y rampas hasta que llegó a un pasillo que reconozco, mi habitación está cerca. Por fin llegó a mi habitación y entró, huele bien, alguien vino a limpiar mientras no estuve, sobre el tocador encuentro un sobre con mi nombre, lo abro y es una carta de mi mamá:

"Katniss,

Sé que estas bien, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú, te pedí que me escribieras o me llamarás pero no lo has hecho. Me gustaría saber de ti, escucharte. Por favor comunícate conmigo.

Te amo, mamá"

Vaya me había olvidado de llamarla o escribirle, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez me haga bien platicar con ella, a lo mejor me aconseja sobre la situación con Peeta y Johanna, tener con mi mamá la relación madre-hija que nunca antes habíamos tenido, busco la nota donde me dejo el número de la casa y me dirijo al teléfono para llamarla, marco el número y lo escucho sonar, hasta que me contesta:

-Diga

-¡Mamá soy Katniss!

-¡Katniss! Hija que gusto escucharte ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has tomado tú terapia?

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien, sí he tenido mis terapias, he aceptado un trabajo con Plutarch y Haymitch y estoy saliendo a pasear.

-Hija me da tanto gusto escuchar eso.

-Sí estoy bien, tratando de iniciar de nuevo.

-Que bueno hija.

-Oye mamá quiero pedirte un consejo, es sobre cosa de chicos.

-¿Cosa de chicos? ¿Sobre qué cosa de chicos?

-Bueno te contaré la versión corta, hoy visité a Peeta en el hospital y estuvimos platicando hasta que nos despedimos y entonces lo bese en la boca y salí corriendo sin darle oportunidad de decirme algo y después estaba yo con Johanna platicando y me dice que está enamorada de Peeta y yo le dije que dejáramos que Peeta decidiera pero no sé sí está bien mi decisión o sí me equivoqué al decirle eso.

Mi mamá tarda en responderme, la escucho suspirar y después suelta una risita y comienza a hablarme:

-Hija haz lo que tú corazón te diga, si de verdad quieres a Peeta demuéstraselo, se cariñosa con él, ayúdalo a salir de las sombras del _hijacking_ y sí el decide estar con Johanna apóyalos y también trata de arreglar las cosas con Gale, recuperen su amistad, Hazelle me ha dicho que se siente mal y sólo, intenta recuperarlo, fue un gran amigo para ti, no lo olvides.

-Gracias mamá, me has ayudado mucho. Espero verte pronto, ¿cómo va el hospital?

-Vamos muy bien, estará abierto en pocos meses, estará listo para cuando Annie dé a luz.

Vaya es algo que no sabía, no sabía que Annie estuviera embarazada.

-Esa es una buena noticia, supongo que Annie querrá que nazca en su Distrito.

-Sí, Annie vendrá a vivir de nuevo aquí en tres semanas, sería bueno que vinieras con ella y me visitaras y que estés algunos días aquí, te gustara, todo es muy bonito y las personas son muy buenas.

-Lo consideraré, también depende sí todavía no comienzo a trabajar, todavía no me dan una fecha exacta.

-Bueno espero que puedas venir, ya es tarde, deberías descansar.

-Claro, te llamaré pronto.

-Eso espero, cuídate y te amo.

-También te amo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono y decido darme un baño antes de dormir, busco un pijama y ropa interior, me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo el pijama y me acuesto a dormir, pues me siento muy cansada.


	5. Capítulo 5 El Comenzar de Cero

Capítulo 5. El comenzar de cero.

Me despierto y me estiro en mi cómoda cama, miro a la mesita de noche junto a mí y veo que el reloj marca las nueve y treinta de la mañana, hace tanto que no dormía hasta está hora, me levanto y busco ropa en el armario, hoy tengo terapia con el doctor Aurelius a las once así que no podré ir a visitar a Peeta antes, será mejor, así Johanna tendrá toda la mañana con él para hablar de sus nuevos sentimientos. Decido ponerme un vestido de lycra verde claro con mangas largas y que me llega abajo de la rodilla, nunca me imaginé que yo alguna vez fuera a usar algo como esto, pero sí no lo uso ahora, jamás lo usaré, me pongo el ajustado vestido y busco unos zapatos, hay infinidad de zapatos, no sé quién allá elegido la ropa de mi armario, pero quién allá sido desperdicio tiempo y dinero comprando zapatillas de tacón de aguja porque no creo usarlas nunca, al final me decido por unos zapatos de piso blancos, me los calzo y voy al tocador, veo mi reflejo en el espejo, tomo el cepillo y comienzo a cepillar mi cabello, decido dejarlo suelto, sólo me coloco un pasador blanco de manera que evite que el cabello me cubra a cara, veo el reloj, sólo faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empiece la terapia, así que ordenó mi desayuno por el micrófono y llega de inmediato, me como todo rápido y voy al baño a lavarme los dientes, estoy terminando de cepillar mis dientes cuando llaman a la puerta, es el siempre puntual Dr. Aurelius, como en todas las sesiones se sienta en la silla junto a la ventana y a la mesa y comienza con la misma pregunta:

-¿De qué quieres platicar hoy Katniss?

Afortunadamente nunca pregunta ¿cómo me siento? Esa es una pregunta tonta y difícil de responder. Así que comienzo a pensar sobre que quiero hablar, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mientras pienso, al final decido hablar de Peeta, es quién da más vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Creo que sobre Peeta.

-¿Qué pasó con Peeta? ¿Lo viste?

-Sí lo fui a visitar al hospital, me gusta su habitación y se ve mejor.

-¿Te gusta su habitación? Más específicamente ¿qué te gusta de su habitación?

-Creo que no es la habitación como tal, si no la libertad que tiene en ella, porque él puede hacer sus cosas, el se cocina, el se lava la ropa, tiene la libertad de hacerlo y yo no puedo.

-¿Te gustaría vivir sola?

-Sí me gustaría hacer mis cosas por cuenta propia.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?, probaremos una nueva técnica, te instalamos en un departamento en una zona cercana, las terapias serán una vez a la semana en vez de tres y vemos como te adaptas a vivir a tú plena libertad.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Claro, es una terapia similar a la de Peeta.

-Me gustaría mucho eso.

-Bien comenzaré los trámites y pronto serás enviada fuera con pre alta. ¿Algo más de lo que quieras platicar?

-Sí de hecho sí. No sé cómo entender mis sentimientos por Peeta, por un lado me da miedo pero cuando estoy cerca de él sólo quiero estar más cerca de él.

-Creo que lo más adecuado será que no lo presiones, el lo está haciendo muy bien y lo mejor será que aclares con él los límites hasta los cuales puedes llegar sin hacerlo retroceder ¿me doy a entender?

-Sí lo que usted dice es que Peeta y yo debemos hablar hasta donde es conveniente que llegué yo, sin presionarlo, o sea que si sólo puedo abrazarlo o si sólo podemos estar cerca, ¿a esos límites se refiere no doctor?

-Exactamente, no presionarlo para no alterarlo.

-Bien es lo que haré.

-Bien Katniss, ¿algo más?

-No, es todo doctor.

-Bien, entonces me voy para preparar tus trámites.

-Gracias doctor.

-Hasta la próxima semana señorita Everdeen.

El doctor se levanta de su silla y yo lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se va, cierro la puerta y regreso al tocador, me cepillo de nuevo el cabello y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, después miro todo lo que hay en el tocador, maquillaje, sombras, labiales, brillos, cremas, perfumes e infinidad de cosas, me sorprendo a mi misma tomando un brillo labial de fresa, decido probarlo, lo abro y aplicó un poco en mi labio inferior, no veo que cambie el color de mi labio, sólo distingo un poco el olor y el sabor a fresa, aplico en mi labio superior y me miro al espejo, se ven brillosos mis labios pero su color no ha cambiado, me gusta este brillo, decido que ya es tiempo de ver a Peeta, no sé que vaya a pensar de mi, con mi nueva apariencia, ¿le gustara? Seguramente Johanna ya fue a verlo, es más de medio día, hecho un último vistazo a mi reflejo y salgo con rumbo al hospital, llegó a la recepción y le hablo a la enfermera que está más cerca, porque hay dos sólo que una es rubia y la otra morena, la morena es quién está más cerca:

-Hola señorita, disculpe.

La enfermera morena voltea y se acerca a mí en el escritorio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita?

-Vengo a visitar a Peeta Mellark.

-Claro, sígame.

De nuevo me dirige por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera, me dice que tomé asiento que irá a ver si su visita anterior ya se fue, me siento en el sillón frente a la pantalla y justo están transmitiendo un comercial que anuncia los 76 Juegos del Hambre, donde sale Plutarch diciendo que serán espectaculares y Coin diciendo que pronto darán inicio y aparecen muchas imágenes de los juegos anteriores y al final una imagen de mi Sinsajo en llamas. Término de ver el comercial y aparece la enfermera de vuelta:

-¿Señorita...?

Me pregunta mi nombre.

-Everdeen.

-Bien señorita Everdeen, el señor Mellark la espera.

-Gracias.

-Cualquier cosa, estoy en la recepción, mi nombre es Sasha.

-Gracias, muy amable.

Me levanto del sillón y voy por el pasillo hasta la cuarta puerta y tocó suavemente y espero su respuesta.

-Adelante, pasen.

Escuchar la voz de mi chico del pan hace que mi corazón se acelere, giro el pomo y entro despacio, lo veo de espaldas en la cocina.

-Hola Peeta.

-Pasa Katniss, toma asiento, ¿gustas comer? Llegaste a la hora.

Ni siquiera me ve, está muy entretenido en lo que cocina, no sé que sea pero huele delicioso así que decido aceptar su invitación a comer.

-Claro, ya hace hambre.

-Excelente, toma asiento en el sofá en lo que término de asar está carne.

-Claro, gracias.

Me dirijo al sofá donde me senté ayer y me acomodo mientras miro a Peeta moverse en la cocina. Ninguno de los dos habla, el está demasiado concentrado en lo que hace y yo demasiado absorta mirándolo. Me siento sorprendida cuando voltea y me mira con una sonrisa, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me pregunta:

-¿Me puedes ayudar a poner la mesa?

-Claro, dime dónde están las cosas y yo lo hago.

Me levanto del sillón y me mira diciendo:

-Que linda te ves. –Mis mejillas se ponen rojas y le respondo con una sonrisa. -Los platos están en la alacena de arriba del lado derecho, los vasos arriba a la izquierda y los cubiertos en el cajón de la derecha aquí abajo.

-¿y las servilletas?

-Cierto, en el cajón de abajo del de los cubiertos.

-De acuerdo tú continúa con la comida y yo pongo la mesa.

Peeta se gira de nuevo a la comida y yo me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra el, abro la almacena de los platos y los veo acomodados por tamaños, tomo un par de platos grandes extendidos y otro par de los hondos y los coloco en la mesa, me dirijo a la alacena de los vasos y me encuentro con que no sólo hay vasos, sino también copas, tomo un par de copas grandes para agua.

Me dirijo al refrigerador y antes de abrirlo me dirijo a Peeta:

-¿Puedo?

Se ríe y me contesta moviendo la cabeza.

-Adelante, toma lo que gustes.

Abro el refrigerador y veo muchas cosas, quién sea que haga el súper para Peeta trae todo lo que sus ojos ven, tomo una jarra de lo que parece agua de sandía y la estoy sacando cuando veo una botella de sidra de manzana, dejó la jarra con agua en la mesa y regreso al frigorífico y tomo la botella, es sidra de manzana sin alcohol, la saco también. La pongo en la mesa y voy a la alacena de vasos y copas y saco dos copas delegadas y largas, las colocó en la mesa, abro la puerta de abajo a la izquierda y encuentro lo que busco un cubo para la sidra, regreso a frigorífico y saco hielos los pongo en el cubo, voy al cajón de servilletas, tomo tres servilletas blancas, cierro el cajón y abro el de los cubiertos, tomo dos juegos de cubiertos y pongo todo en la mesa, doblo una servilleta por la mitad y la enrollo alrededor de la botella de sidra y la meto en el cubo con hielos, doblo las otras servilletas en tres, pongo los platos extendidos frente a cada silla y encima los hondos, a la derecha de los platos los cubiertos, encima de los platos coloque la servilleta y arriba de los cubiertos las copas, dejó los especieros en el centro de la mesa y pongo la jarra junto a los especieros y el cubo con la botella sobre el fregadero de la cocina porque no encontré otro lugar, término de poner la mesa y miro a Peeta que está muy atento a lo que hago. Me ruborizo y le digo apenada:

-Perdón la demora, quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Y vaya que lo está, nunca creí que fueras a poner tan espléndida mesa.

-Mi mamá nos enseño a Prim y a mí.

Al decir el nombre de mi pequeña hermana se me hace un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, bajo la mirada hacia mis zapatos y siento los brazos de Peeta rodeándome, me siento tan segura en ellos, que de inmediato las lágrimas dejan de llegar a mi ojos, levanto la mirada a los ojos de Peeta y antes de que me lance a besarlo de nuevo le digo:

-Deberíamos comer o se va a enfriar la comida.

Peeta me suelta no sin antes besar mi cabeza. Toma los platos hondos y los llena con crema de calabaza con elotitos nadando en ella, tomo asiento en una de las sillas y Peeta frente a mí, comenzamos a comer nuestra crema, noto que le hace falta un poco de sal, y estoy por tomar el salero cuando Peeta también, nuestras manos se rozan provocando una ligera corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo, ambos retiramos nuestras manos y reímos.

-Adelante Kat, tú primero.

Tomo el salero y le hecho a mi crema, lo pongo de nuevo en su lugar y lo coge el chico de ojos azules frente a mí, tomo mi crema y decido empezar a hablar:

-Peeta quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante dime.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeras cual es el límite de nuestra amistad.

Veo que no entiende la pregunta porque hace cara de confusión. Así que trato de ser más especifica.

-Me refiero a que por ejemplo si soportarías que te abrazará efusivamente o sólo podrías soportar darme la mano, a eso me refiero, por así decirlo ¿qué tengo permitido hacer y qué no?

-Ammm... Bueno eso es extraño pero bueno podríamos decir que no podría soportar otro beso sorpresa y con huida fugaz.

Me sonrojo y sonrío porque él me está sonriendo.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, te vi tan cerca y no lo pensé y me sentí mal porque no lo correspondiste fue que salí corriendo, pensé que te había alterado.

-¿Y tuviste miedo de que te atacará de nuevo?

-No, me preocupaba que tú te hicieras daño a ti mismo por mi imprudencia.

-Vaya eso es extraño.

-¿Por qué extraño?

-Que estuvieras más preocupada por mí que por ti.

-Yo siempre me preocupo más por las personas que quiero antes que en mí.

-Eso está mal, pero no te diré nada al respecto porque yo soy igual contigo, preferiría mil veces lastimarme a mi mismo que hacerte daño.

-Ya ves no estaba equivocada.

El chico rubio se ríe y me estira la mano al mismo tiempo que me pregunta:

-¿Terminaste tú crema? ¿Te sirvo el plato fuerte?

Le sonrío y le doy mi plato extendido, toma el suyo y va a las hornillas, yo tomo los platos sucios y los pongo en el fregadero, regreso a mi silla y el rubio regresa con los platos llenos de chuleta de cerdo asada con ensalada verde y aderezo blanco. Me llevó un pedazo a la boca y está delicioso.

-Peeta, esto está delicioso.

-Gracias Katniss.

-La próxima vez yo cocinaré ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Oye Peeta, Johanna ya vino a visitarte hoy?

-Sí vino temprano en la mañana.

-¿Te dijo algo especial?

-Sí Katniss ya me dijo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que está enamorada de mí.

-Oh vaya.

-Ya lo sabías, no te queda fingir sorpresa.

Me dice sonriendo y yo me río porque es obvio que lo sabía.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que agradezco su sinceridad pero que yo sólo estoy enamorado de ti.

Eso hizo que me atragantara con el bocado en mi boca, Peeta se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mí y llena mi copa con agua, yo la bebo a trago cortos y logró pasar el bocado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas más agua?

-No, ya estoy mejor.

-Me asustaste Katniss.

-Lo siento, me sorprendió tú declaración.

-¿Cuál? ¿Que sigo enamorado de ti?

-Sí.

-Pues lo estoy, aún no con la misma intensidad que antes, pero estoy enamorado de ti.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Y ahora es el quién se atraganta con el bocado, yo me levanto y le doy su copa con agua y la bebe despacio, ya que paso el bocado dice:

-Mejor terminemos de comer antes de seguir con las declaraciones o alguno podría morir ahogado.

Yo me río de su comentario y continuamos comiendo ahora en silencio. Cuando término el chico del pan levanta los platos y cubiertos y los pone en el fregadero, toma el cubo con la sidra y la lleva a la mesa, la abre y llena nuestras copas. Se sienta de nuevo frente a mí y comienza a hablar.

-¿Así que estas enamorada de mi? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Ammm pues en realidad creo que me di cuenta ayer, bueno hasta cierto punto sabía que sentía cosas por ti, pero no entendía esos sentimientos hasta el día de ayer que te bese y no obtuve respuesta de tú parte y sentí un hueco en el estómago y pensé que había cometido un error y que había echado a perder todo luego acabe de reafirmar mis sentimientos cuando Johanna me dijo que está enamorada de ti y en ese momento sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, porque yo siento que eres mío y yo tuya y ella no podía cambiar eso.

-¿Sentiste celos por Johanna?

-Yo... Yo creo que sí.

-Katniss yo nunca podría enamorarme de alguien más, sólo de ti he estado y estaré siempre enamorado. Nunca nadie cambiara eso.

Yo me quedo muda después de las palabras de mi chico rubio de ojos azules y le doy un sorbo a mi copa con sidra, hasta que Peeta vuelve a hablar:

-¿Qué te parece sí empezamos de nuevo? ¡Empecemos de cero!

-¿Te refieres a olvidar todo lo que los Juegos y la Guerra nos hicieron?

-Sí, sí así lo quieres, yo sólo me refería a borrar los malos recuerdos y atesorar los lindos, pero sí quieres podemos olvidar todo antes de este momento.

Me quedo pensando, ¿hay algún momento que desee conservar?

Sí, esos últimos momentos en la arena del Vasallaje y las noches en el tren en la Gira de La Victoria y las últimas noches en el centro de entrenamiento, eso es lo que deseo guardar así que le respondo a Peeta.

-Guardemos los lindos recuerdos y empecemos de nuevo.

-¿En serio Katniss? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

Mi chico del pan se levanta de su silla y camina hacia mí, yo me levanto también y siento sus manos tocar mis mejillas y levanta mi cara para que lo mire y comienza a acercarse a mí, puedo sentir su suave aliento en mi cara, está más cerca y cierro los ojos y siento sus labios rozar los míos, mis labios responden inmediatamente y nos volvemos un sólo ser al fundirnos en ese beso, sólo nos separamos por falta de aire, yo le sonrío y me sonríe también y recorre mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar y comienza reírse.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa?

Pregunto yo sonriendo.

-Que te he besado tantas veces antes y nunca había sentido lo que sentí ahora.

-¿En verdad? Siento lo mismo.

-Creo que esto es empezar de cero.

-Cierto.

Y vuelvo a besarlo, ese beso me dejo con ganas de más besos. Cuando nos separamos por aire Peeta me sorprende preguntando:

-¿Katniss quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que ya lo era.

Ambos reímos y nos besamos de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Los Nuevos Juegos

Capítulo 6. Los Nuevos Juegos

Después de pasar una tarde increíble con Peeta que tuvimos que terminar porque se acabó el tiempo de visita, regrese a mi habitación, estaba tan feliz, por fin estamos juntos Peeta y yo, por fin me siento como una chica de 17 años normal, voy distraída y recordando la maravillosa tarde con mi novio, entro en mi habitación y veo una nota sobre el tocador:

"Katniss,

Preséntate en el comando central en cuanto llegues, pregúntales a los guardias dónde es.

H."

Sin duda es una nota de Haymitch, así que le hago caso a la nota, salgo de mi habitación y veo al guardia al final del pasillo, me acerco y le pregunto:

-¿Disculpe el comando central dónde se encuentra? ¿Podría decirme como llegar?

-Baje por el ascensor que está al final del pasillo hasta el tercer piso, al salir del ascensor caminará hasta el final del pasillo y dará vuelta a la izquierda, en el primer pasillo a la derecha y al fondo está Comando Central.

-Gracias que amable.

Camino hacia el final del pasillo y llamó el ascensor, cuando abre las puestas entro y presiono el botón con el número 3, el ascensor comienza a bajar y se abren de nuevo las puertas, estoy en el tercer piso, aquí la alfombra no es gris es de un intenso color rojo, camino hasta el final del pasillo y doy vuelta a la izquierda como me dijo el guardia y en el primer pasillo escucho voces, doy vuelta y al fondo veo una puerta blanca, me dirijo a ella y basta con acercarme para que se abra, entro y veo que están sentados alrededor de una mesa de cristal con luces a Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee, Enobaria, Effie, Fulvia y Plutarch.

-Ya ven, les dije que ya no tardaría.

Dice Haymitch.

-Bien llamaré a la Presidenta para empezar la junta, siéntate Katniss, hay lugar entre Haymitch y Effie, tomo el lugar que Plutarch me indica mientras el teclea y presiona botones en la mesa, todos escuchamos la voz de Coin:

-¿Ya están listos todos?

-Sí señora, ya puede asistir a la junta.

-Bien, estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

Y Plutarch presiona un botón y no escuchamos nada más.

-Bien Katniss, es la primer junta sobre la organización de los 76 Juegos del Hambre, hoy determinaremos las reglas, la arena y los tributos, así que, aquí está tú agenda y ahí aparecen los días y horas de las juntas y puedes hacer anotaciones sobre tus ideas y clases sobre ser un. Vigilante.

Plutarch me da un pequeño cuadro del tamaño de mi mano y se activa, lo presiono con el dedo y veo infinidad de menús, pero presionó el icono que dice 76 y me abre un menú donde indica que ingresé datos, me pide mi nombre y que ingresé una contraseña, Effie se me acerca y me dice que escriba contraseña que sólo yo sepa y será mi clave de acceso porque la información de los Juegos es confidencial, escribo mi contraseña y abre más menús y Effie me dice:

-Ya no presiones nada hasta que nos den instrucciones.

Todos toman su agenda e ingresan al mismo menú que yo, en eso entra Coin y se sienta junto a Plutarch y Haymitch.

-Bien iniciamos, primera reunión de proyecto Juegos del Hambre.

Fulvia presiona botones y dice:

-Todas las agendas sincronizadas y grabando.

Y luego Plutarch continúa:

-Primer punto a tratar, las reglas del Juego. Las reglas hasta ahora establecían que debía haber 24 tributos, un hombre y una mujer por Distrito entre las edades de 12 a 18 años. Ahora se establecerá que debe haber 30 tributos escogidos de entre todos los niños entre 11 a 17 años que tengan la nacionalidad del Capitolio. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Johanna es la primera en hablar.

-¿Podemos arreglar el sorteo para que un lugar de los 30 este destinado para la nieta de Snow?

-Claro eso es definitivo.

Contesta Coin y pregunta:

-¿Todos de acuerdo?

Y todos respondemos al unísono.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Plutarch vuelve a hablar:

-Se establecía que los Tributos realizarán un desfile por el círculo de la ciudad para que los conocieran los patrocinadores y conseguir seguidores para las apuestas. Está regla no tiene cambios. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Es cuando decido hablar.

-¿Quiénes serán los patrocinadores? ¿Los capitalinos?

-Hemos pensado en eso y decidimos que serán los Distritos quienes patrocinen, se les asignará un presupuesto para que lo destinen a quién ellos deseen por medio de elecciones en cada Distrito.

Me contesta Coin, es una buena idea, ahora sí podrán divertirse los Distritos.

-¿Todos de acuerdo?

Pregunta de nuevo Coin y todos contestamos.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Plutarch continúa:

-Se establecía que antes de los Juegos se les daba un entrenamiento de tres días y al final tendrían una sesión privada con los Vigilantes para darles una calificación y dar parámetros a los patrocinadores y apostadores sobre a quién apoyar. Se ha decidido que no sean sólo tres días, sino cinco con el propósito de que los Juegos sean más entretenidos. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-Sí, todos de acuerdo.

-Se establecía que al final del entrenamiento se les realiza una entrevista con duración de quince minutos por tributo a fin de que los patrocinadores conozcan mejor a los Tributos. Se decidió no modificar está regla. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-Sí, todos de acuerdo.

-Se establecía que sólo puede haber un vencedor que sería colmado de riqueza y comodidades por el resto de su vida. Se decidió modificar la regla para que el premio sólo sea perdonarle la vida y dejarlo libre y a su suerte ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-Sí, todos de acuerdo.

-Esas son todas las reglas, terminamos con el punto uno de la reunión.

Dice Plutarch y Johanna suelta un suspiro y dice:

-Por fin.

Todos ignoramos su comentario y Fulvia habla:

-Antes de pasar al segundo punto, Effie y yo queremos comentar los avances que hemos tenido en nuestra tarea asignada.

-Bien las escuchamos.

Responde Coin recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. Effie empieza a hablar:

-Ha sido difícil encontrar estilistas y equipos de preparación vivos, sin embargo hemos conseguido a veintiún estilistas de los cuales quince están bajo amenaza de muerte para trabajar y los otro dieciséis lo hacen por la satisfacción, el honor y la paga y también tenemos ya a veinticinco equipos de preparación con tres integrantes cada equipo trabajando por la paga.

-Bien es un buen progreso ¿Creen poder conseguir a los que faltan?

Pregunta Plutarch.

-Sí, ya estamos en eso, a más tardar en una semana estarán todos trabajando.

-Excelente, buen trabajo continuemos.

Responde Coin y Plutarch continúa:

-Segundo punto a tratar, la Arena, hemos preseleccionado tres arenas diferentes, son las más grandes, considerando que son más Tributos y si los metemos en una pequeña, los juegos serán rápidos y no tan entretenidos como queremos que sean, la primer arena preseleccionada es está.

Plutarch presiona botones en la mesa y en el centro de la mesa se proyecta una imagen en 3D y Haymitch empieza a hablar de sus características:

-Esta representa una ciudad en ruinas, no hay nada que comer ni nada que beber, sólo podrán sobrevivir con lo que tomen de la Cornucopia y lo que sus patrocinadores les envíen. Como todas las arenas tiene trampas que podremos activar nosotros, hay mucho lugar donde esconderse y refugiarse, tendríamos que tener la temperatura a 40 C para que no toleren estar refugiados y salgan a las zonas abiertas pero con sombras.

Decido agregar algo:

-También podríamos activar la calefacción en los edificios de ser necesario.

-Esa es la actitud de un Vigilante, señores.

Dice emocionado Plutarch y dando un golpe con la mano en la mesa.

-Bien, la segunda opción ¿cuál es?

Presiona Coin, Plutarch presiona botones y aparece una nueva imagen. Haymitch empieza a hablar de nuevo:

-Está arena representa la playa y el mar, hay un faro que dará mucha luz en la noche, no hay muchos lugares donde esconderse salvo algunas cuevas en las rocas que están al fondo de la playa, la Cornucopia está en medio del mar, sólo pondremos armas porque se pueden alimentar de los frutos de las palmeras en la playa o de peces del mar, será muy caluroso y pienso que muchos podrían morir ahogados o tragados por el mar eso los haría más aburridos.

Nadie comenta nada y definitivamente a nadie le entusiasma está Arena, Plutarch presiona botones de nuevo y aparece una nueva imagen y antes de que Haymitch hable Plutarch brinca de su asiento y grita:

-¡Esa es mi favorita!

Todos lo miramos y se vuelve a sentar dejando a Haymitch empezar a hablar:

-Está la he llamado la Arena impredecible, ni siquiera nosotros podemos modificarla, decide autónomamente en que convertirse y en qué momento hacerlo, lo que sí controlamos son las trampas, pero hay que diseñarlas en el momento, pues no sabemos en qué se convertirá.

Estoy mirando la imagen de un desierto cuando comienzan a desaparecer la escasa vegetación y comienzan a salir árboles y pinos, de ser un desierto se ha convertido en un bosque, incluso hasta sale un río y un lago, es caprichosa la Arena. Me gusta, sería divertido ver como se adaptan los consentidos.

-Es interesante, me gusta.

Comento yo y Johanna me apoya:

-También me gusta, es parecida al maldito reloj que nos hizo pasar tanto en el Vasallaje. Sólo que es impredecible y no cambia cada hora.

Enobaria por fin habla:

-Creo que es la ideal, que se adapten los inadaptados.

-¿Son todas las opciones?

Pregunta Coin.

-Sí señora, las preseleccionadas sí.

Responde Plutarch preocupado porque las Arenas no hayan sido del agrado de Coin.

-Entonces comencemos la votación. Plutarch tú primero.

-Yo digo opción 3.

-¿Haymitch?

Pregunta de nuevo la mujer de cabello gris.

-Yo digo opción 1.

-Bien ¿Katniss?

De inmediato respondo:

-Yo digo opción 3.

-¿Johanna?

-La 3 por supuesto.

-¿Enobaria?

-De acuerdo con Johanna, la 3.

-¿Beetee?

-La 1.

-¿Effie?

-Apoyo a Haymitch con la 1.

-¿Fulvia?

-La 1.

-Bien, tenemos un empate, así que yo decido. Y mi voto es por la opción 3.

-¡Excelente!

Grita Plutarch cuando la Presidenta da su voto.

-Bien ya determinamos los puntos uno y dos, ahora el punto tres. Los Tributos serán cosechados ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? Y ¿cuándo?

Pregunta Plutarch.

-Bien ya determinamos que serán 30 Tributos, ¿les parece que sean 15 mujeres y 15 hombres?

Pregunta Haymitch. Todos respondemos:

-Si.

-Entonces haremos lo de cada año, separar en dos urnas a todos los niños entre los 11 y los 17 años.

Comenta Effie. Cuando Coin niega con la cabeza.

-No, separemos en catorce urnas, siete para cada sexo y cada sexo dividido por edades, así seleccionaran 3 niños de 11 años y 2 del resto de las edades.

Suena sádico pero justo, así que aceptamos la propuesta de Coin.

-Bien, que sea por edades y sexo.

Confirma Effie.

-Creemos que todo estará listo en tres semanas, así que la cosecha se realizará en tres semanas fuera de la mansión.

Dice Plutarch.

-Bien, mañana daré el anuncio. Beetee ¿Todos los Distritos tienen transmisión simultánea?

-Sí presidenta, todos del uno al trece.

-Bien, mañana daré el aviso y todo Panem estará obligado a ver los Juegos.

Mi subconsciente reacciona y miro a Haymitch que tiene la misma cara de sorpresa que yo, ni Peeta ni Annie podrían soportar verlos, así que hago mi pregunta:

-Disculpe presidenta ¿todas las personas de Panem? ¿Se podrían hacer un par de excepciones?

-¿De qué excepciones habla señorita Everdeen?

Me responde la mujer de cabello gris, mirándome directamente a los ojos y le respondo:

-Hablo de Annie y Peeta por supuesto.

-Oh claro, ellos podrán decidir si verlos o no, ellos no están obligados.

Responde Alma despreocupada. Mi corazón y mi alma se tranquilizan y veo que Haymitch se relaja.

-¿Algo más que agregar o decir?

Pregunta Coin recargando sus codos sobre la mesa. Plutarch levanta la mano y dice:

-Bien como Caesar Flickerman será ejecutado en unos días, he pensado que Effie tomé su lugar como presentadora y comentarista y que Fulvia tomé el lugar de Claudius que fue ejecutado ayer. ¿Le parece señora Presidenta?

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Plutarch. Bien Effie serás la presentadora, vete preparando.

Effie está muda así que sólo asiente efusivamente con su cabeza, tanto que la peluca casi se le cae.

-Bien doy por terminada la primera junta sobre el proyecto Juegos del Hambre.

Dice Coin levantándose de su silla y camina hacia la salida sin decir más, yo abrazo a Effie y la felicito por su trabajo, todos felicitan a Effie y a Fulvia por sus nuevos nombramientos, ya es tarde y me siento cansada, así que me despido de Effie y Haymitch y estoy saliendo cuando Johanna me alcanza.

-¿Qué con tú nueva imagen?

-¿Qué tiene? Decidí empezar de nuevo, así que decidí cambiar un poco.

-¿un poco? Este cambio es extremo. Por cierto ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Fui a buscarte y no estabas.

-Anduve paseando por la mansión.

Peeta y yo decidimos que aún no les diremos nada a nadie de que somos novios, hasta que el sea dado de alta del hospital.

-¿Dando vueltas en dónde?

-Por la mansión y sus alrededores y más tarde fui a ver a Peeta.

-¿Te comentó algo?

-¿De qué?

-De que fui a verlo.

-No, no me dijo nada.

Miento con tanta naturalidad que me cree.

-Aaaa... Es que fui a verlo temprano y le dije lo que siento por él y me dijo que era correspondida, que el también sentía cosas por mí.

Me detengo de inmediato, ¿a qué está jugando Johanna? Pero decido seguirle la corriente para ver de lo que es capaz. Entramos en el ascensor y yo presionó el botón con el número 8 y ella el número 7.

-Bien entonces seré sólo su amiga, no me interpondré entre ustedes, tú ganaste y lo acepto.

Digo yo, poniendo una cara triste, ella acaricia mi brazo y dice:

-Lo siento, no estés triste, pueden seguir siendo amigos y ahora tú y yo somos amigas.

La puerta del ascensor se abre en el piso de Johanna y sale moviendo su cabello y dice:

-Mañana nos vemos, que descanses.

Y se despide con su mano mientras las puertas se vuelven a cerrar, se abren de nuevo y llegó a mi piso, voy directa a mi habitación, estoy demasiada cansada así que sólo me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar que planea Johanna, inmediatamente me quedo dormida.

# _KarlyOdair_


	7. Capítulo 7 Malas intenciones

Capítulo 7. Malas intenciones.

Me despierto feliz por la mañana, tuve un lindo sueño en el que Peeta y yo estamos en la pradera en un día de campo, fue tan lindo. Miro el reloj y son las nueve y treinta, que bien dormí, sin pesadillas, me levanto y ordenó el desayuno pues tengo muchísima hambre, anoche no cene y el hambre esta matándome, llega todo y comienzo a comer, cuando término busco algo de ropa en el armario, tomo unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa blanca de manga larga y con cuello en V y mi ropa interior, uso sólo manga larga porque no me gusta ver mi nueva piel todo el tiempo. Entró al baño para darme un largo y relajante baño, mientras estoy en la regadera trato de analizar el comportamiento de Johanna y encontrarle lógica a lo que dijo ¿por qué mentirme? ¿No somos amigas? Supongo que dejamos de serlo el día que me dijo que está enamorada de Peeta. Pero ¿para qué mentirme? No le encuentro ningún sentido a su mentira, término de bañarme, me seco en la alfombra y salgo en bata a mi habitación, estoy cambiándome cuando mi nariz detecta el olor a flores, subo mis pantalones y acomodo mi blusa, me acerco a la mesa porque encima de ella hay un enorme arreglo de flores y también hay una tarjeta sobre él, tomo la tarjeta y la leo:

"Catnip,

Te he extrañado mucho, espero que me puedas perdonar, te veo mañana.

Gale."

¿Cómo que me ve mañana? ¿Viene a verme a mí o por el trabajo? ¿Y por qué me envió flores? ¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo? Dejó la tarjeta donde estaba y busco unos zapatos, me decido por unas botas negras, tomo unos calcetines de colores me los pongo y me calzo las botas, voy al tocador y trenzo mi cabello como lo hacía en el Distrito, tomo el mismo brillo labial de ayer y lo aplicó en los labios. Doy un último vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo, estoy lista, voy hacia la puerta para ir al hospital cuando mi agenda empieza a sonar, ya me había olvidado de ella, supongo que ahora no puedo soltarla nunca, la agarro y veo que dice "Actualizaciones descargando"

Dejó que haga lo que sea que esté haciendo y la meto en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y salgo con rumbo al hospital, llego considerablemente rápido, está la misma enfermera que ayer.

-Buenos días señorita Sasha.

Digo yo alegremente, la enfermera me dedica una tierna sonrisa y me dice:

-¿Misma visita de ayer señorita Everdeen?

-Sí, misma visita.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe o puede ir sola?

-No quiero interrumpir lo que este asiendo, puedo ir yo sola ¿no tiene visitas verdad?

-No, usted es la primera, sólo una cosa, a la una de la tarde el señor Mellark tiene terapia, por lo que tendrá que retirarse antes.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Pase.

Voy caminando por los pasillos ya familiares y llego a su habitación, llamo a la puerta pero no responde, comienzo a preocuparme, vuelvo a tocar, un poco más fuerte por si todavía está dormido, y sigo sin obtener respuesta, decido tocar de nuevo más fuerte y sigue sin responder, así que intento abrir la puerta y está abierta, asomo con precaución la cabeza y no veo nada fuera de lo normal, seguramente sigue dormido o tal vez está bañándose, me acerco a la puerta del baño para escuchar sí está bañándose, pero no se escucha ningún ruido, entonces toco en la puerta de su habitación estoy poniéndome muy nerviosa y si le pasó algo o está enfermo, tampoco obtengo respuesta, ya estoy demasiado angustiada, así que decido entrar a la habitación de mi novio, abro muy despacio la puerta empujándola muy suave, dentro está muy oscuro y mis ojos empiezan a adaptarse a la oscuridad, miro hacia la cama en el fondo y me sorprendo al ver dos siluetas sobre la cama, siento que mi corazón se hace pequeño y veo a una silueta sentarse, yo cierro la puerta, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, estoy dirigiéndome a la salida cuando escucho su voz llamándome:

-Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

Seco mis ojos con la manga de mi blusa disimuladamente y le contesto lo más tranquila que puedo:

-Venía a visitar a Peeta, pero en la recepción no me dijeron que tuviera visita Johanna.

Johanna sonríe, sólo lleva una playera de Peeta puesta, siento ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, pero decido devolverle la sonrisa y me contesta:

-Bueno es que nadie sabe que estoy aquí, anoche me metí a escondidas mientras la enfermera se quedó dormida, y Peeta está muy dormido, término muy cansado anoche.

-Oh vaya, creo que no necesito escuchar detalles y será mejor que lo despiertes pronto, porque más tarde tiene terapia, así que yo mejor me voy y los dejó solos.

-¡Espera! Necesito que me ayudes a salir sin ser vista.

No puedo creer que encima quiere que le ayude a salir, está loca.

-Ammm lo siento, tú entraste sola, sola sales.

Salgo hecha una furia de la habitación y azoto la puerta. Salgo casi corriendo y llegó a recepción, la enfermera Sasha me ve y se me acerca:

-¿Señorita Everdeen se siente bien? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-No gracias estoy bien.

-Lamento contradecirla pero no se ve bien ¿pasó algo con el señor Mellark?

-Bueno creo que tiene una visita no autorizada.

Y salgo corriendo del hospital. Acabo de delatarlos, no puedo creer que me hicieran esto, en eso empieza a sonar algo, me doy cuenta que es mi agenda, la saco del bolsillo y veo una foto de Effie y debajo dice llamando, presiono la foto y cambia a una imagen en vivo de Effie.

-Hola chiquita.

Me dice alegre y cambia su cara por una expresión seria y me dice:

-Katniss ¿qué tienes?

-Ay Effie me siento tan mal.

-Tranquila, ¿dónde estás?

-Voy a mi habitación.

-Bien, te veo allí.

Y su imagen desaparece, corro hacia mi habitación y me suelto a llorar una vez dentro. Nunca me había sentido tan traicionada, estoy por acostarme en mi cama cuando tocan la puerta y entra Effie corriendo en sus altos tacones, le pido cerrar la puerta.

-Effie cierra con seguro por favor no quiero ver a nadie más.

Effie hace lo que le pido y se sienta junto a mí en la cama y me rodea los hombros con su delgado brazo y lloro con más intensidad todavía, ella me deja llorar en silencio, hasta que me siento un poco más tranquila es que comienzo a hablar:

-Effie ¿alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

Effie suelta mis hombros y se sienta de manera que quedamos frente a frente y toma mis manos.

-No chiquita no sé cómo se siente un corazón roto, pero sí sé cómo se siente un amor no correspondido.

-Supongo que no hay gran diferencia.

-Bueno yo supongo mismo. ¿Me quieres platicar qué pasó? puedo ser buena escuchando y guardando tus secretos.

Eso me hace sonreír un poco por lo que decido confiarle todo a Effie.

-Bueno es que ayer estuve con Peeta, fui a visitarlo y comimos juntos y al final de la comida nos hicimos novios, pero Johanna me dijo hace un par de días que está enamorada de Peeta y dijimos que Peeta decidiría y Peeta aparentemente me escogió a mí.

-Bueno eso es obvio, el te ama.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo pero fui a verlo hace un rato y entre porque nadie respondía y en su habitación estaba acostado con Johanna.

-Oh por el amor a los zapatos. Eso es imposible Katniss.

-Es cierto Effie yo los vi y Johanna todavía me dijo que había quedado muy cansado en la noche.

-¡Por Dios Katniss no me des más detalles!

-Effie no sé más detalles, sólo que Johanna traía puesta una playera de Peeta sin pantalones.

-¡Katniss! ¡Qué horror! Pero es imposible eso, Peeta no puede tener visitas tan tarde ni tan temprano.

-Johanna me dijo que se metió a escondidas mientras la enfermera de en la noche se quedó dormida.

-¡Por el amor a mis zapatos! ¡Johanna y Peeta se meterán en muchos problemas si alguien más se entera!

-Olvide mencionar que le dije a la enfermera que Peeta tenía una visita no autorizada.

-¡Katniss los delataste!

-¡Sí!

En eso comienza a sonar la agenda de Effie quién la saca de un bolsillo de su saco y me dice:

-Es un video llamado de Haymitch.

-Pues contesta.

Effie contesta y veo la imagen de un Haymitch desesperado.

"-Effie necesito que vengas al hospital de inmediato, unos jovencitos se acaban de meter en muchos problemas.

-De acuerdo, cálmate Haymitch, voy para allá.

-Effie una cosa más, asegúrate de que Katniss no venga al hospital hoy.

-Ok yo veré que le invento.

-Gracias."

Yo miro a Effie y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué les avisan a ti y a Haymitch los problemas con Peeta y la Mason?

-Porque ellos no tienen familia y nosotros somos algo así como sus tutores. Y por lo que veo no saben que tú los delataste, así que ese será nuestro secreto y ya sabes nada de ir al hospital.

-Créeme Effie eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Bien yo vuelvo más tarde a verte.

-Gracias Effie.

-De nada ¿por qué no tratas de dormir un poco?

-Lo intentaré.

Effie se levanta, besa mi frente, seca las lágrimas de mis mejillas y se va. Yo me levanto y cierro la puerta con seguro para que nadie me moleste. Regreso a mi cama y me acuesto en ella y comienzo a llorar de nuevo hasta que me quedo dormida, me despierto más tarde gritando por una pesadilla, veo por la ventana que está por anochecer, me siento cansada y hambrienta, ordeno algo de comida, pero a pesar del hambre que tengo no como mucho, mi habitación se ha impregnado más del olor a flores, me miro en el espejo y me veo horrible, despeinada y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, busco mi pijama y ropa interior limpia y me meto a dar un baño en la tina, me relaja, meto mi cabeza bajo el agua y floto sobre mi espalda, y me dejó llevar por los recuerdos de cuando era niña y mi papá me llevaba al lago. Escucho mi agenda que empieza a sonar y decido ignorarla, sigo en la enorme tina cuando la pantalla del baño se enciende, me siento para ver el anuncio de Coin. Suena el himno de Panem y aparece el sello del Capitolio rodeado de los sellos de los trece Distritos y después aparece Coin y empieza a hablar:

"Gente de Panem, este es el anuncio del inicio de los 76 Juegos del Hambre, donde todos los niños y jóvenes de entre 11 y 17 años que tengan la nacionalidad del Capitolio tendrán que presentarse a la Cosecha dentro de tres domingos a las afueras de la mansión presidencial, niño o joven que no se presente será ejecutado junto con la gente que lo encubra. Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la Suerte este Siempre de su Lado"

Aparece el sello del Capitolio y los Distritos y se apaga la pantalla quedando negra de nuevo, me vuelvo a sumergir en la tina cuando vuelve a sonar mi agenda, ya no puedo ignorarla, salgo de la tina y me pongo mi bata, salgo y tomo la agenda y dice Effie llamando, presionó la imagen y sale Effie despeinada y agitada gritándome:

-¡Katniss por nada del mundo abras la puerta de tú habitación!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Haymitch y yo vamos para allá, Johanna está completamente fuera de sí y dice que quiere matarte.

En eso se oye un golpe en la puerta, muy fuerte y comienzan a oírse más golpes y gritos:

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Everdeen! ¡Zorra maldita abre está maldita puerta! ¡Sé que estas ahí dentro desgraciada, abre de una vez la maldita puerta!

Todos estarán aquí pronto, por lo que no me preocupo y regreso al baño a cambiarme porque no quiero que nadie me vea desnuda, me seco con la toalla y me pongo la pijama y una bata de dormir encima, unas zapatillas de felpa y mientras Johanna sigue golpeando mi puerta y gritando insultos, por fin escucho más voces en el pasillo y dejó de oír los golpes, pero escucho gritos:

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Suéltenme malditos gatos!

Y después ya no escucho nada, yo estoy cepillando mi cabello húmedo cuando tocan suavemente la puerta y escucho a Effie:

-Katniss, cariño ya puedes abrir.

Voy a la puerta y quito el seguro y abro la puerta justo para ver como se llevan cargando a Johanna inconsciente, me doy la vuelta y regreso al tocador mientras Effie, Haymitch y el Dr. Aurelius entran en mi habitación.

-¿Y esas flores?

Pregunta Haymitch.

-Gale me las envió.

Respondo yo.

-¿Por qué?

Vuelve a preguntar mi mentor y yo respondo molesta.

-Qué te importa.

-Bueno creo que estas molesta con la persona equivocada cielito.

Me responde de igual manera molesto.

-¡Haymitch déjala en paz, después de lo que ha tenido que pasar hoy!

Effie entra en mi defensa.

-Gracias Effie.

Le digo yo tiernamente.

-Bien, como sea, a lo que venimos. Doctor quiere empezar por favor.

Haymitch mandando al doctor. El doctor Aurelius empieza a hablar:

-A partir de mañana empezará a vivir sola señorita Everdeen, comenzaremos la terapia ya platicada con usted anteriormente.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, mañana la señorita Effie la llevara a su nueva casa temprano.

-Esto es genial.

-Bien es todo por mi parte, me retiró para hacer los trámites de ingreso de la señorita Mason, con su permiso.

Y sale el doctor de mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y bien me van a decir porque Johanna quería matarme?

Pregunto yo mirando a Haymitch fijamente.

-Bien, dice el doctor que la situación de sentirse rechazada la desequilibro y la llevó a hacer cosas desagradables.

Me dice Effie con calma.

-Peeta está hospitalizado, Johanna lo drogo, pero le dio una dosis muy fuerte y lo dejó en una especie de coma, no sabemos cuándo despertara.

Me dice Haymitch preocupado.

Y yo siento como si me hubieran quitado una enorme carga de encima y me hubieran echado agua con hielos encima, lo último que recuerdo es que todo se me nublo y después todo era oscuridad e inconsciencia. Pues me desmaye.

 _#KarlyOdair_


End file.
